Our Souls Are One
by shinxshinx1595
Summary: In each generation, there was always two that would always stand out. These two people would rise together by their powerful bond created by fate. Without each other, they would be weakened. Together, they would be powerful. Too bad for Naruto, a boy who lived on his own in the Land of Waves, that he was one of the chosen two and his partner was a shinobi with a dark goal. AU.
1. Home Sweet Home

**_In each generation, there was always two that would always stand out. These two people would rise together by their powerful bond created by fate. Without each other, they would be weak. Together, they would be gods. Too bad for Naruto, a boy who lived on his own in the Land of Waves, that he was one of the chosen two and his partner was a shinobi with a dark goal. AU._**

 **Or,**

 _ **An AU where shinobi's still exist and the bond that Indra and Asura shared are better represented by the markings that Hagoromo had on his hands, Naruto was raised in the Land of Waves without the influence of shinobi and Sasuke's... still Sasuke.**_

 **Alright, so since you clicked on this I'm just gonna thank you for giving this a chance. I'll be telling you right now that there isn't any main focused "pairing" in this story. If anything, I really don't have anything _big_ to focus on... so, the only real things I'm going to make clear is that there is no yaoi pairings nor any yuri pairings. I'm also telling you all that there isn't going to be a harem for a single character either. It'll slightly follow the main Naruto plot with its own twists and stories. I'm not really sure if I'm going to be updating this much at all.**

 **Also, if you didn't read above, no complete focus on main pairings. Only bonds, like the reincarnations of Indra and Asura's chakras.**

 **Before anyone points out something flawed in the story... I do have plans for Naruto later on, do NOT worry about his attacks. Thanks!**

 **Anyway, once again, thank you all for reading this!**

 **I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden, please support the official releases of the franchise.**

* * *

 _"It was a legend lost in time. The so called... bond. Two powerful people had created it and through generations, two someone's would be blessed with the ability of god-like power. There were guidelines found with each bond which bred hatred and jealously to certain clans. For the ability was always grated at random, no one would know where it would sprout next._

 _The creators of the bond were two mighty warriors. Two men that used their abilities and ideals to create peace within the continent of elements like their master, the Sage of Six Paths, had done before. Their ideals were spread to the people of other villages, one of love to create peace while the other power to create peace... but the ideals clashed too much. The two men came across each other and fought to the death to decide which ideal was to create the ultimate peace in the Elemental Nations. Both had fallen to their wounds and their power... was thought to be lost. The great powers that ended wars between the little clans and villages had disappeared._

 _A few decades later, war began to breed and the mighty clans fought for dominance. Unaware, inside the warring clans... two children were granted the bond the men of the past used to share before clashing to the death. The only way to detect the passage of power through time was on the palm's of the children's dominant hands. For the child with the ideals of love, a white sun would lay there bright as day. Meanwhile for the child with the ideals of power, a black crescent moon would reside._

 _At first, the children of these clans had gotten along fairly well together. Until despair had hit their families within the cold grasp of war, bringing them to fight for their families. The clans continued their war against one another, their weapons resounding through the air. The dispute went on for months on end, arriving at an end point when the large clans called for the fight to end. What was achieved out of the entire war was a break from fighting to create something new._

 _This something new would be the creation of the Hidden Villages, known as-"_

"I can't read this anymore, is there any good reason why I'm reading this?" His voice piped in, making the men around him face fault.

"Come on kid," One protested, "You have to understand this! That thing on the palm of your hand, it ain't normal! That book just described whatever was going on with ya!"

Another firmly nodded his head, "Naruto, for a kid who works with gossip bridge workers like us... are you really that dumb enough to not pick it up? _You_ are destined for something great! A talent that villages would destroy for if they had the other!"

"Yeah yeah," The blonde muttered, scrunching up his nose, "But really? A shinobi life... isn't the exact life I'd like to live. I have a nice settled one right here with you guys."

"Naruto!" A bridge worker hissed, "You're always complaining about the job! If you dedicated yourself enough to _try_ to learn from the books you got lying around in your house, I'd think you'd be able to join the shinobi forces and prove yourself. There's your "excitement" in that."

Naruto leaned back on one of the many giant logs of timber. Of course, he had rattled off on _excitement_ days ago... but that was a thing of the past. He was just an orphan, he was raised up at the orphanage in the Land of Waves for as long as he could remember. When he asked the ladies of the building about how he arrived there, all they could offer was an explanation of finding him curled up in a woman with long red hair's hold... her body long buried at one of the many cliff sides of the semi-large land.

The blonde didn't ask much more about the lady with red hair. They didn't have a name for her... but Naruto could only assume that was his mother. And where was his father? He had no clue. He grew up without one, being raised with other children that were left around. Well, until they started to be dragged into the business of a dirty man... but that was a matter he didn't like to think about much more. He, unlike the other children, moved out once he talked to the leader of the bridge makers and got a job to support himself. It was measly pay... but for the island with barely any money to spare, it was the best he could do for himself.

Naruto... wasn't a cheery, exciting child like his co-workers would say about other children. The only real things that stuck out on him was the sun-kissed blonde hair, the light cerulean blue eyes, the slim three whisker birthmarks of his and, well, the so called "bond" piece of the ideal of love that was stuck on his right palm. No matter how he scrubbed, cleaned and peeled at the skin of his right hand... it never came off. So, Naruto donned a pair of finger-less gloves with his usual outfit consisting of a faded orange vest, grey shorts and sandals and forgot it even existed. Until today, where his co-workers _had_ to bring the book to try to talk the young blonde to go off and do something better with his life.

He bit out a retort, "Well, I find the excitement of building something to piss of a money grubbing underground lord better than being a shinobi. Don't you?"

"Don't make fun of that, we're putting our necks out to improve our land." A nearby co-worker hissed, "Just... never mind guys. Drop the subject and let the kid have the book for now, he doesn't want to leave today but maybe it'd get to him later. We just gotta finish our shifts for today and Tazuna will give our pay."

Naruto scoffed, "Fine, I'll keep your stupid book. Let's get back at it, guys!" He added on in a cheerful tone and the men let out their own little cries of determination. They wouldn't let the Land of Waves down.

* * *

When Naruto got to his little home, he threw the book on his bed and donned his nightwear which consisted of a light blue long sleeved shirt and some pants that were colored the same shade of blue. He ate whatever he had caught in the sea and whatever he had bought from the market (it wasn't much at all because there wasn't much to sell in the Land of Waves... the markets had little to no food and the prices were exaggerate for the items) and laid down on the small lumpy mattress he found tossed out by the locals.

It took a few minutes for him to even call it close to comfortable, and when he did he weakly picked up the book his co-workers had decided to give him, "The _Bond of Ancients..._ I can't believe they went as far as to find me a book like this." He muttered bitterly under his breath, "What would the fuss be all about? They really didn't give a crap about what I did with my life until they brought this book with them..." He flipped the cover, letting his eyes roam past the fist few pages that he was forced to read aloud to the bridge builders.

 _"As documented in previous studies from the two eras of the bond, we can theorize some ideas. One, the two bonded may each have separate bodies... but their souls may be intertwined. They most likely can experience what the other is feeling when they themselves are at peace. They may also be able to identify each other say if one of them was lost if their souls did intertwine by a sudden change to their bodies. Two,_ _if these two bonded connect themselves with one another, most likely they would share their emotions or power together. Say for example, if one was tired out and the other was ready to fight, if the tired one touched the spirited one they too, would be rejuvenated._ _Three,_ _since they share a connection together... it would be right to assume that if one dies to injuries, the other would experience those injuries and follow their other to death. The death of old age may be the exception to this theory though._

 _These are mainly speculation with the research we've collected from past archives-"_

Naruto flicked his wrist to the side, letting the book smack into the wooden wall with a _thud_. Stupid theories... stupid ideas, stupid scientists! He groaned, "Why was I the other one?!" He paused, sighing, "Then again... I wonder who the heck the other guy is. Please, of all things, let this person be a farmer or something stupid like that. I rather not die because someone was an idiot and fought someone else's battles."

The blonde let out another sigh, curling up in the small blanket covering him, "I wouldn't have to worry about that, though." He laughed softly, "After all, those are just theories. What, out of all that crap, could be real?"

* * *

"Hey, Naruto!" The blonde groaned, covering his face as sunlight danced in from a dusty window, "Brat! Open up!"

"Shut up!" He barked back tiredly, "I was sleeping when you came over! Asshole!" He shoved himself out of the lumpy bed, shuffling out into the halls of his small home and ripping the door open, "What do you want?"

His co-worker rolled his eyes, "The boss called a break for all of us while he went to the mainland for something. We don't have to work on the bridge for a few days until he gets back."

"Is he gonna pay us while he's gone?"

His company snorted, "You know he never does that since our economy's shit. Looks like we're on our own for a couple of days. Just wanted to let you know that since even if you had the day off, you'd work. Now don't do that and sleep in for once, kid."

Naruto growled under his breath, "That's it? Could you at least tell me something more interesting for waking me up?"

"The boss is going to get some help from one of the villages, don't mess this up. We really need protection for what Gato's been doing."

The teen ran his fingers through untamed blonde hair, "...yeah. He's being doing nothing these days... it's exhausting enough to know that we _don't_ know what that rat's gonna do next. Last time we didn't know crap, the incident with Kaiza happened." He sighed, "I'll try not to bother the crap out of the guys that come. I cross my heart on that."

A smile graced his companion's lips, "Thanks, you idiot... but seriously, maybe your partner is in the crowd that comes?" He teased, "Wouldn't that be funny?"

Naruto hissed, "Stop it with that crap! It's annoying!" He slammed the door hard, storming to his bed and shuffling back underneath the covers. He was _not_ prepared for today... most likely he'd stay in bed and read another book he was given by one of the orphanage ladies.

Maybe the next few days would go on without trouble... hopefully.

* * *

The days went on as quiet as they could. Without any income being made those few days, the blonde settled down to fish in one of the rivers. With some success, he managed to procure food as the days went on. He did other regular necessities when he felt like it, but all in all Naruto stayed in his little home and wondered what was to change when the shinobi made sure to protect the bridge workers as they finished the bridge. Would the Land of Waves improve for the better... or worse?

Naruto scoffed at his dark thoughts, dismissing them to the back of his head as he was walking back to the construction site. He donned his normal builder wear, wandering around the small village before he arrived to work, "So!" He shouted, walking in with his hands behind his head, "What's going on around here, guys?"

"Naruto!" One of them shouted with glee, bounding over and grabbing the blonde's wrist, "Come look at the shinobi! Two of them are your age!"

"My age?" Naruto muttered, tilting his head, "...I would have expected older people to fight off mercenaries and crap while we're finishing up. But a shinobi is a shinobi I guess..." He followed the bridge builder, letting his other hand rub at the back of his neck.

"Hey, brat." Naruto stiffened as he stopped following the bridge builder to glower at the oldest one around. He bit back a growl because _that was his boss talking_ and _he shouldn't be hissing at him this early._ "Meet them if you want or stay away if you want. These shinobi are only here for a few days."

The whiskered blonde paused, staring at Tazuna, the leader of the bridge builders, "Does that mean...?"

The nearest co-worker cheered with glee, "Hell yeah, Naruto! The bridge is almost done!" He pointed farther down the bridge, "Go say hi to those guys! They'll be staying with the Boss while we work!"

Naruto sighed, "Fine fine, just to get you guys to shut up..." He followed the jittery bridge builder, keeping his gaze away towards the sea underneath the bridge. The walk was as short as it could be.

"Nice to see you again," His co-worker started towards the... trio in front of them. Naruto let his gaze land on them, crossing his arms to give off a "bad-ass" attitude. One of them looked to be the leader of the team, for he was the one reading a lecherous book with gravity defying hair. The second was a female shinobi, kunoichi, with long cotton candy colored hair. The third... Naruto felt his body warm just for a few seconds, immediately snapping his gaze off the third with onyx colored eyes and raven hair to loose the feeling, "This is the youngest bridge builder around here. He's pretty good at what he does... introduce yourself, kid."

Naruto let out a yelp, nursing the sudden attack to his side as he glared at his co-worker, "My name is Naruto..." He drawled, "It'll be nice having you around here. We'll work as hard as we can to finish up to let you go home sooner or later."

The kunoichi paused, giving a soft smile, "I am Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you Naruto-san." She pointed her finger cautiously to the older man, "This is our team leader, Kakashi-sensei. And this..." She suddenly dawned a blush, her eyes glowing in delight as she pointed at the raven next to her, "This is Sasuke-kun!"

"Hi there." Naruto waved his hand in the air casually, blinking. "So..." He drawled, pursing his lips awkwardly, "Your from what village?"

"Konoha," The teacher of the duo chimed in and Naruto paused at the sight of the man who only had one eye. He... strangely looked like a cyclops or a scarecrow, to be honest.

Naruto instead dragged his gaze to the last member of the trio, feeling the warm feeling raking his body again, "Anything to say over there?"

"Hn." The third member grunted, the onyx colored eyes gazing upon Naruto himself. Immediately after, the onyx eyes darted away to something completely different.

"Not a talker, eh?" Naruto muttered, rubbing the back of his head, "Well... I'll be seeing you three around." His gaze traveled along the trio once again and Naruto had to dismiss the feeling of warmth consuming his body once he saw the onyx eyed _Sasuke._ He trotted off with a forced laugh, "Alright, back to work on the double!" He encouraged, his voice booming across the bridge.

His co-workers let out shouts of agreement and Naruto couldn't ask for anything better.


	2. Sasuke

**Chapter 2... thanks to all that have favorited, followed and reviewed! It means so much to me! Thanks!**

 **Here's your next chapter...**

 **Enjoy!**

 _ **Note: There was a crucial thing I forgot during the arc. Kakashi had used a lot of chakra fighting Zabuza, so he would have been tired and had his crutch at the beginning of the arc. And so, in this case, Kakashi beat Zabuza early and did not use a load of chakra due to the fact that he only had Sasuke and Sakura to protect Tazuna, not a third Genin which will someday be explained too~**_

 **I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden, please support the official releases of this title.**

* * *

"Day two with the shinobi..." Naruto muttered under his breath, "Great..." The first day hadn't been that hard at all. Other than the fact that his body would act strange when looking at the boy his age, Sasuke, everything had gone smoothly. He greeted them off once the job for the day was done, returned home, changed and went to sleep without even looking at that evil book his co-workers had found.

Now, he repeated the morning process and was out the door within a few minutes. No other worker would be out this early than him, and with him working hard on the bridge in the mornings everything should speed up and those shinobi would leave faster.

Don't get him wrong, Naruto was thankful that the shinobi are here to protect him and his workers. The only thing he despised about the shinobi was that they were trained to _kill,_ to _harm and destroy_. He hated chaos with a sort of passion, but with the introduction of the book it all made _sense_ on why he was so insistent of ignoring the shinobi, of berating them and hating them whenever they stumbled upon his path. That's why those workers of his told him _not_ to rant about them in front of their faces. Naruto only agreed to it to protect them, he still would loathe the shinobi with a passion.

Naruto continued on his walk, pausing when he heard the sudden _slam_ of something hitting the ground. He turned, staring into the trees and he couldn't help himself from sneaking through the forest. He continued his walk, pausing to stare at the sight of... _him_.

He felt the same itch of warm from many times before staring at the shinobi Sasuke. The warmth would always become unbearable if he stared for too long. So, Naruto kept his gazes short.

Instead, Naruto focused and saw Sasuke's little team was currently messing around with some of the trees around Tazuna's place. The oldest one reading his book like before, the kunoichi Sakura standing on the _side of her tree, what the hell?!_

"It looks like we have a guest," Naruto tensed up, seeing the one-eyed man gaze at him. He scurried out quickly, trying to give off a nonchalant air with him.

"I... heard some strange sounds here." He confessed, "I wanted to see what was going on."

The man gave some sort of eye-smile, "Well Naruto-kun, that would be Sasuke. The tree walking exercise is a bit too much for him. He can't reach Sakura's height."

Sasuke's gaze landed on Naruto's again and quickly looked away as he muttered, "The only problem there is would be that I don't have a good enough chakra control for this."

"Keep on trying," Kakashi drawled, "You'll get it sometime soon. Practice makes perfect."

Naruto plopped himself down, leaning back against another tree, "Come on, I heard big talk about shinobi." He couldn't help himself but to tease. Hey, at least he wasn't completely ranting to them about how they were stupid, their morals were shit and all that, "Can't Sasuke _-chan_ do something like Sakura can?"

Sasuke stared at him, scowling, "Why don't you try it, dock boy?!"

The blonde raised his hands innocently, "I would if I knew how to manipulate chakra. I'm just a perfectly innocent civilian over here."

"Innocent my ass," Sasuke muttered, turning away and gripping the kunai in his hand tightly. For the first time, Naruto noticed bandages wrapped around the palm of Sasuke's left hand. _What is that all about?_

"You can do it, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cheered, dropping down from her tree and raising her fist in the air. Naruto quickly wondered if she was a fan of his, or was at least dating Sasuke. He quickly dismissed the thought once the onyx eyed shinobi didn't bother to glance at her, instead focusing back on the tree.

Naruto watched silently, tilting his head as Sasuke charged up the tree with a snarl. In a quick second, the wood splintered underneath the teen's sandals and Sasuke slammed back into the ground with a _thud_. "I think the problem is that your getting pissed off." Naruto chimed.

"I think the problem is that your here. Why don't you get back to work on your bridge?" Sasuke shot back, turning to face the blonde with a look in his eye. Naruto wanted to turn away, feeling the heat filter through his body once again. He didn't want to though, he didn't want to give Sasuke satisfaction of being weak. Just because he's a civilian doesn't mean he isn't strong.

The warmth grew as they stared, quickly becoming borderline unbearable until Sakura piped in, "Sasuke-kun... Naruto-san... your both shaking. Are you okay?"

"Hn," Sasuke looked away, and the warmth quickly dissipated, "Don't act like you know anything when you don't, bridge builder." He twirled his kunai and charged at another tree.

Naruto puffed his cheeks, "Tazuna wanted me to take a break anyway." He decided to answer, "I _was_ going to go to work early... but watching you fall on your ass makes my day better." He burst with laughter once he caught the sight of Sasuke flipping him off once he fell again. "Don't be so angry that you can't do what your trying to do, Sasuke. You can do it... like Kakashi-san said before, practice makes perfect."

"Geez, Naruto..." Sasuke snapped, "That's really helpful."

"Well good then," Kakashi commented and both blonde and raven stilled, "Naruto-kun, I wouldn't mind at all if you watched Sasuke's training while Sakura and I watch over the other bridge workers. Don't worry about your Boss, I'll tell him your finally taking a break for the day."

Sasuke hurriedly growled, "Sensei-!?"

Naruto followed suit, "Kakashi-san-!"

"No buts," The scarecrow looking man tsked, "Sasuke needs someone to watch over him and Tazuna expressed for Naruto to get a break once in awhile. This is good for both parties. Sasuke, continue trying to reach the top of the tree. Naruto, make sure Sasuke stays focused." With that, the silver haired man walked off, "Come along, Sakura."

The pinkette looked concerned, glancing at the duo before following her sensei. Within minutes, the two took off and were gone through the thick of the trees.

"Great..." Naruto groaned, running his hands through his hair, "Just great... I'm forced to take a break all because of a joke."

Sasuke grunted, the grip on his kunai tightening once again before he took off.

"Hey! Aren't you listening!"

"Shut up, usuratonkachi."

Naruto's head whipped up, "You calling me useless, teme?!"

The onyx eyed teen grunted once again, "Shut up and let me concentrate!" He charged up the tree, dragging his kunai along the wood once he thought he made it a bit farther. Once he fell down again, he grunted at the sight that he loss progress. The marking of the kunai was below the one he made earlier...

"Good job," Naruto clapped slowly, "You made less progress!"

Sasuke stormed over, glaring with all the fury he could muster, "Shut your mouth, blondie."

Naruto stuck out his tongue, "Yeah right! If I'm stuck making sure you train, then I'm going to be complaining about it! Now Sasuke," He snapped his fingers, "Back to training, chop chop!" He yelped, jerking his hand back as the onyx eyed teen grabbed his left wrist with his right hand. At that moment, it felt like lightning ripped at his wrist, trying to burn his skin off... and yet, he felt something calm ripple through the rest of his body, like a promise.

Sasuke immediately let go, looking at his hand, "Why do you keep doing that, seriously?! Every time I look at you it feels like I've been given frostbite and just when I touch you..." He furiously glared at the blonde, "It felt like my chakra was ripped away."

"Oh don't go blaming this on me," Naruto snapped, "When I look at you I feel like I'm being lit on fire. When you touched me right now, I felt like I was shocked by something." He stood up, glaring at the Uchiha and dismissing the heating sensation through his body, "Do whatever, asshole. I'm going home."

* * *

He was cutting through the trees, weaving around the branches. He paused, hearing the steps behind him, "I told you I was going home."

"Your the only other part of the bridge building crew that isn't working. The mercenaries after your co-workers can go after you too. I'm not going to get yelled at by Kakashi if I stop working at tree-climbing for a little while..." Sasuke grunted, "But I'll work on the exercise outside your house."

"Fine, don't pry into my things. I'm going to make food for us." At the questioning gaze from the onyx eyed shinobi, the blonde shrugged, "I'm nice to guests... and I guess your a guest when you come in. I'm polite... most of the time."

Sasuke's grunt was a better reply then another argument, Naruto decided. He hated how he easily got riled up by the shinobi easy when he appreciated the fact that he didn't fight. But when Sasuke made contact with him... he felt _right._ Like everything in the world was complete. He was pretty sure that making contact with someone else _wouldn't_ do that. Sasuke... he had to guess that he was the odd one out.

The quiet was welcomed as the duo continued their walk, Naruto occasionally glancing towards the area where the bridge would be. The Land of Waves was quiet in the morning, sans where construction would take place. He'd usually dislike the quiet for a reason, but now that Sasuke was here he didn't think about it. Instead, he asked something that was on his mind, "Did you... hurt yourself some time before coming here? I mean, I saw the bandages on your hand and I can only assume-"

"Think what you want, usuratonkachi."

Naruto bit his lip, rolling his eyes. He didn't want to start another fight... he had to control his temper while facing someone who was an asshole.

Within minutes, they had arrived to the blonde's small wooden home. "I like to keep it secluded like Tazuna-san." He told the shinobi, opening the door without caution, "Most people don't know where I live. I only told my workers and my Boss. Nothing more, nothing less. Go out and do what you want, I'll be making lunch. Hope you like fish."

Naruto shuffled away from Sasuke, entering the kitchen and pulling the fish he caught this morning out from the net. Luckily they weren't smelling up a storm like they would if he came home later. He went and grabbed a knife, one of the now dead fish and started to cut it up. The house was quiet, even though someone else was around... and Naruto let himself work silently on making lunch, wondering about how the bridge building was going.

* * *

Lunch was quickly done, the fish cooked and small cups filled with water. "Hey, teme!" He called, setting the plates down on the small table in the middle of the room, "Lunch is done!" He peeked his head out the little window in the kitchen. "Sasuke?"

"What's your interest with this?" Naruto froze, letting his gaze land on the shinobi at the entrance. His gaze landed on the small book in his hands... the stupid book that made him wonder about the whole _bond_ thing. The wonder of why he had a mark on the palm of his right hand ever since birth and who was his partner for the generation.

"I enjoy reading about myths," He decided his answer carefully, "I wonder who out there could hold the power of connection."

Sasuke let out another one of his grunts, sitting himself down and placing the book next to him. Naruto followed along, and both boys whispered thanks before digging in. Both refused to gaze at one another... silence came along once again. "What other myths have you read about before?" Sasuke began, breaking the silence.

 _Crap, what's he thinking?_ "I've read about the Sora no Kuni... I read about the Box of Ultimate Bliss... there's other things like the Stone of Gelel... so yeah, I enjoy myths. I like to humor that their real."

"...why do you cover your own hands? Finger-less gloves, really?"

Naruto clicked his tongue, "I work with wood and I like to avoid getting splinters."

"Then why don't you wear full on gloves?"

"Why don't you match up your bandages on both hands, huh?" Naruto protested. "I like to feel the wood, but it's painful to get splinters in your palms!"

Sasuke stared at him, his eyes gazing at the book. He grunted, "I'll be outside tree-walking. Do whatever you want." Naruto huffed, crossing his arms. The raven-haired shinobi gave one last look at him and walked away.

 _The nerve of that guy... Why is he so insistent about my hands?_ Naruto snatched up the plates and cups, dropping them into the sink with a grumble. _I only talked about his injury once. He just had to go and look in my room, didn't he? Nosy shinobi..._

Naruto sighed, putting his hands into his face, "Just a few more days and then their gone." He chanted softly to himself, "Keep on going Naruto, your doing great. You only insulted Sasuke over there. No one else is insulted, they have no reason to turn away... and they won't." He threw his fist into the air, "Just keep your promise and everything will turn out alright!" He laughed, enjoying the little pep talk he gave himself.

 _Thud!_

Naruto's laughter increased as he poked his head out the window, "Fall again right as you start, hmm?"

Sasuke flipping him off was worth it, for Naruto broke into another fit of laughter once the shinobi fell off the tree again.

 _Just a few more days until everything changes for the better..._


	3. My Apologies (Author's Note)

**To just put out here, since I feel like it's been over a month since I've actually touched these stories...**

 **I'M NOT DEAD!**

 **School has started again, but earlier last month that wasn't a problem. For awhile now I've been writing on my laptop, its a good device since I've stopped writing the stories on a big computer or a small tablet. But I'm using it constantly, and now the memory is being a bit difficult with me.**

 **So, lately it's been a bit buggy with my documents. I've been writing all my stories since beginning of 2016 on this thing and it's memory is finally deceiving it. Now... I can't access my documents. My computer doesn't have enough memory and I have to keep most of the things I have on it, well, on it.**

 **That's why I haven't thrown out next chapters, but instead empty little promises. I've been trying to work on updating my stories on my tablet, but it too can't hold onto too many documents at once. The recent thing I've written is Reality, and that's a story that most likely I cannot update until I fix my computer problem.**

 **I may have to restart some of the stories again (yes, I know, that's going to suck for those who already enjoy them) to get a feeling over them. If I write the stories so suddenly, I feel as if it won't have its charm anymore. It'd just be out there for your entertainment and not for what I feel is a good story. Good stories are those which the author is committed to them, or at least keeps enough attention/notes on them to know what to do when they get back into it. Since I'm a pretty shitty one ('cause my documents are now locked up by my computer itself and the actual written ones I have for them are buried in one of my many journals) I don't want to write something that I have no way to look back at but with the previous chapters. I have plots for them, but if I simply try to wing it, it won't be what I want it too be.**

 **So, for the stories I update this with there are two ways it can go down:**

 **1) I will re-write the story, or maybe revise and re-post it once I feel like its better.**

 **2) I find my written notes in one of my many journals of plots, ideas, short stories that're never posted, etc. And I use those notes and previous chapters to piece the plot back together.**

 **Yes... this is my note to tell you guys that mostly all my stories are on hiatus until I manage to do one of the two options. With school starting up for me, I can't get back to writing them all/configuring them all like I would do when I release these notices.**

 **My apologies, wonderful readers, because until I find the notes for these stories I can't update them. The only story I can really work on is Reality, but it isn't a story that'll take up my priorities to fix the mistakes my computer has caused for the stories with this note.**

 **Once again, I am sorry.**

 **~Shinx**


End file.
